


Don't Look

by asteriahs



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 21:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10474998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asteriahs/pseuds/asteriahs
Summary: Zack and Trini go on a coffee date. They both see a cute girl. Who gets to ask her out first? (oneshot)





	

“Don’t look but- ”

Quick as a whip, Zack spins around in his chair, not even sure what he’s looking at. Beside him, Trini groans and shakes her head. 

“I said don’t look.” 

Zack grins at her irritated reply, but he can tell she’s not actually annoyed. That would be more of a huff rather than a groan, accompanied by a smack upside the head when he was (usually) doing something stupid. 

He looks around the cafe cluelessly. “Trin, you know when someone says don’t look it literally means you have to look.” He turns back around to meet her “I’m completely done with you but not really because I’ve had to fight evil aliens with you for four years now and you’re an idiot but I think we’re stuck with each other” look. 

“Or,” She replies putting down her now finished drink and crossing her arms “you could actually listen to me for once.” 

“I have!” He exclaims, throwing his hands out. “Remember that time you warned me not to eat the mystery meat in the cafeteria? I listened then, and thank god. Billy was throwing up for almost a week after.” 

She tries to hold his gaze but can’t help but smile. “That’s not what I meant, but I’m glad to know there’s something up there.” She knocks on his head in a hello anyone in there gesture.

“See. I listen. Now, what was I supposed to look at when you said don’t.” 

Trini rolls her eyes. Pointing with her chin, she motions to a dark haired girl sitting alone in a booth. “I was going to say don’t look but that girl keeps glancing over here.”

Zack, of course, quickly looks over again. The girl was engrossed in her laptop, typing away. Wearing noise cancelling headphones and green jacket, she seems like Zacks type.

Well, then again, everyone was Zacks type.

He turns back to Trini and starts to wiggle his eyebrows in that suggestive way that he knows she hates but stops suddenly when he sees her watching the mystery girl. The look on her face is something that he hasn’t seen in almost a year. He watches for a few more moments until - there. The mystery girl did glance over, but Zack had a feeling it wasn’t at him. 

“Rock paper scissors?” 

Trinis startled. “What?”

Zack shoots her his famous half smirk. “Come on, rock paper scissors.”

Trini scoffs. “This isn’t high school, Zack.” 

“You’re just afraid you’ll lose.” He taunts. 

This taps into her competitive side, something Zack is very good at. “Oh, you’re on.”

“One round? To up the stakes?” He slides his hands into prime rock-paper-scissors formation. Trini nods. 

“Alright, ready? Go.” Zack says, and after three pounds, forms his fingers into a flat sheet of paper. Sitting across from him, Trini is holding the form of a pair of scissors. 

She ceremoniously “cuts” his hands and grins, wearing an obviously satisfied grin. 

“Who’s the champion?” She asks, holding her hand to her ear. 

Zack rolls his eyes and does his best disappointed look. “You’re the champion.” He says. “Now just go talk to her while I drown in misery.” He throws one hand over his forehead like a damsel in distress. 

A laugh escapes Trini as she shakes her head at his theatrics, but then bites her lip. She glances over at the girl who's now looking back at her laptop. 

Zack pauses for a moment, and gives her a softer smile. “Come on.” He says and nudges her encouragingly. “The Yellow Ranger never backs down from a challenge.” 

Trini nods once and takes a breath. She gives Zack one glance that he can perfectly read as “thank you”. He watches as she makes her way over to the mystery girls booth. 

She taps the girl on shoulder to get her attention. As the girl removes her headphone, Trini holds her hand out abruptly. “Um, hi. I’m Trini.” She gives out a little nervous laugh.

The girl glances up, and her face says it all. “Hi.” She grins up and takes Trinis hand. “I’m Tomi.” 

Zack grins to himself as he leans back in the booth and watches the exchange. 

She always choose scissors.

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to magnusbancs on tumblr for supporting my Trini x Zack brotp obsession, and basically inspiring this oneshot.


End file.
